A to Z of Love
by Shina -0- Hoshi
Summary: Elevenshot! LuHan, SanNa, KohVi, SmoHin, CoThas, ZoRob, MoFranKi, UsKa, RaySha, AceMo, ChopShi.


Author: Fic dengan judul bahasa inggris untuk pertama kalinya! Yang nggak mau baca silahkan pergi! DISCLAIMER!

Usopp: Iya, iya. Disclaimernya Eiichiro Oda. Anak kecil ini hanya membuat fic One Piece. Aku nggak dikasih bubur cokelat, kan?

Author: Nggak kukasih, kok. Makasih!

Usopp: Sama-sama!

Author: Sebagai info, aku terispirasi dari fic 'From A-Z' tentang Zoro x Robin_._ Soal fic-ku,_ setting_-nya itu kacau! Ada yang sebelum 2 tahun dan ada yang sesudah 2 tahun! Biar aku beri tanda yang mana sudah 2 tahun maupun sebaliknya! Oh ya. Yang paling nggak bagus itu pasangan Chopper. Kunamakan pasangan Chopper 'Shika' yang berarti 'Rusa Betina'. Aku ingin tahu kalo nama itu cocok atau tidak dengan perempuan. Nama 'Shika' seperti 'Shiki', ya! Yang di One Piece Movie 10 itu...

* * *

><p>Shinahoshi 1<p>

A-Z of Love

**A= Arrive**

(Sebelum 2 tahun atau bisa disebut AU karena ada angkatan laut tapi mereka tidak berkelahi dengan bajak laut. Ceritanya mereka sedang kencan diwaktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama, jadi mereka sekalian tunggu di tempat yang sama)

Para putri sedang menunggu. Mereka menunggu pangerannya. Mereka yakin, kelak pangeran mereka akan datang. Meski dalam bahaya, pangeran idaman mereka akan datang karena mereka telah berjanji akan datang...

"Luffy~"

"Sanji-kun!"

"Kohza..."

"Smoker..."

"Coby?"

"Kau datang, Zoro..."

"Bos Franky!"

"Usopp!"

"Oh, Ray-san. Kau datang juga..."

"Ace-san!"

"Shika!"

"Hei! Aku datang untuk melihat kalian jalan-jalan!"

"Oh, Luffy. Ternyata dia tidak ingin kencan denganku~"

(Urutan: Hancock, Nami, Vivi, Hina, Tashigi, Robin, Mos dan Kiwi [Berat juga kencan dengan 2 cewek sekaligus], Kaya, Shakky, Moda, Chopper, Luffy, Hancock)

**B= Bride**

(Setelah 2 tahun, tepat saat Luffy bangun tidur)

Manusia ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tentu saja jika sang idamannya mencintainya dan mengerti arti kata 'cinta'. Wanita yang menikahi seorang lelaki pasti akan hidup berbahagia selamanya. Tetapi untuk masalah ini...

"Luffy!"

"Ada apa, Hancock? Aku ini baru bangun tidur."

"A-A-A-Aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin menikah denganmu! B-Boleh?"

"Cinta itu apa?"

"Oh, Luffy. Cinta itu adalah rasa suka seseorang pada seseorang yang berlebihan. Terkadang ada kecemburuan jika seseorang melihat seseorang yang dicintai itu bersama orang lain. Pasangannya itu cewek dan cowok, Luffy. Ada juga perhatian khusus terhadap seseorang yang dicintainya itu. K-Kau mengerti?"

"Ng, lumayan mengerti. Tapi maaf, aku masih belum mau menikahimu. Aku mau tidur lagi, ya!"

"O-Ok."

**C= Character**

(Sebelum 2 tahun)

Semua manusia yang ada di dunia ini mempunyai karakter (sifat). Ada yang jahat karakternya, ada yang baik karakternya. Jika ingin berteman dengan seseorang, kalian harus memeriksa karakternya dulu. Bisa saja karakternya itu jahat, tapi sebenarnya baik. Kita bisa jatuh cinta padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau mengetahui karakternya. Mungkin karakternya jahat, tapi kita bisa memperbaiki karakternya. Jika ingin mengetahui sifatnya, kita harus melakukan secara bertahap-tahap. Misalkan saja ini...

"Kau siapa? Kenapa menyelamatkanku? Kau tahu, kan, kalo aku adalah anak buah Bajak Laut Shirohige."

"Aku Moda. Aku menyelamatkanmu karena, ya, aku merasa harus. Aku nggak peduli kau siapa, tapi aku mengikuti kata hatiku."

"Oh."

'Kukira dia menyelamatkanku supaya kepalaku bisa diambil. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Karakternya ternyata baik' batin Ace.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku!"

"Iya, sama-sama. Kau bisa membantuku memerah susu sapi?"

"Ng, oke. Demi membalas kebaikanmu!"

Semua itu menumbuhkan benih cinta di hati keduanya.

**D= Danger**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, di Thriller Bark)

Meskipun dalam bahaya, sang lelaki tetap memperjuangkan cintanya. Begitu juga dengan wanita. Wanita tetap memperjuangkan cintanya. Meski melewati perang mematikan sekalipun, mereka (Perempuan dan laki-laki) tetap akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Mereka tidak peduli bahaya. Mereka tidak peduli nyawa mereka. Mereka akan mati demi menyelamatkan cintanya. Seperti ini...

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ng? Siapa yang mengganggu pernikahanku?"

"N-NAMI-SAN! JADI KAU YANG INGIN MENIKAHI NAMI-SAN! BERANI-BERANINYA! TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU!"

"Lawan aku dulu jika kau ingin mendapatkan wanita cantik ini."

"M-Malaikat!"

"Mana malai- MALAIKAT! Eh, aku terpengaruh dengan kecantikannya! Dia bukan malaikat, Absalom!" Absalom berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri...

Sanji bertarung dengan Absalom hingga darah mengalir dari tubuhnya terus menerus.

**E= Emergency**

(Setelah 2 tahu, saat di Ruang Dokter [Tak tahu namanya apa])

Jika keadaan darurat, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan? Misalnya, ada pertolongan yang harus dilakukan pada seorang pasien. Tetapi ada cinta juga yang harus diselamatkan. Manakah yang dipilih? Itu cukup membingungkan. Tetapi jika seperti ini...

"Luffy! Shika! Aduh, harus pilih yang mana, sih?"

"Chopper! Kau obati saja Shika! Aku akan mengobati Luffy!"

"Nami, kau tahu cara mengobati orang?"

"Iya! Saat aku di Pulau Weatheria, nggak sengaja aku menemukan buku pengobatan! Karena takut keadaan darurat, aku mempelajarinya!"

"Terima kasih, Nami!"

Dengan teman, kita bisa menyelamatkan cinta dan teman yang terancam nyawanya...

**F= Flower**

(Setelah 2 tahun, saat di dek rumput kapal)

Jika ingin melamar seorang wanita, sebaiknya melamar dengan bunga yang disukai wanita itu. Apabila kamu tidak tahu bunga apa yang disukai wanita idamanmu, jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya kepadanya. Kalau mau membuat kejutan, tanya saja teman terdekatnya. Jika temanmu itu tidak tahu, terus teranglah kepada wanita itu.

"Errr, Robin."

"Iya, Zoro. Ada apa?"

"K-Kamu suka bunga apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"K-Kalo menurutku, yah, Bunga Sakura."

"Ya sudah. Itu memang bunga yang kusukai, kok. Kau memang pintar menebak, ya, Zoro!"

"S-Sudahlah!" Zoro kembali ke kamar laki-laki dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Kenapa, sih, dia godain aku? Aku, kan, cuma nanya.'

**G= Glad**

(Sebelum 2 tahun di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut)

Jika teman maupun cinta selamat, seseorang pasti lega. Tidak ada yang tidak lega. Yang tidak lega, pasti artinya orang itu memusuhinya. Seseorang harus mengetahui keadaan orang yang ia sayangi karena orang itu memang berhak. Jika keadaan orang yang disayangi adalah buruk, orang itu menjadi panik. Jika keadaannya baik, orang itu akan lega. Terutama cintanya.

"Coby, kau baik-baik saja?"

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Tashigi."

"Syukurlah. Aku lega. Ini, kubawakan bekal untukmu!"

"H-Hei, jadinya, kan, seperti pacaran! A-Aku ini bukan pacarmu! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu!"

"Oh, begitu. Kalo gitu aku jadi pacarmu saja!"

"A-Apa?"

"Jika masih belum siap, ya sudah. Yang penting aku bisa melihat keadaanmu!"

Coby berakhir dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

**H= Horse**

(Setelah 2 tahun, di Kerajaan Arabasta)

Seekor kuda merupakan binatang yang penting untuk kerajaan. Kuda dapat membantu para prajurit berperang. Kuda dapat digunakan saat Lomba Pacuan Kuda. Kuda juga penting untuk membawa majikannya bertemu dengan...

...Cintanya...

"Kohza! Bukankah kau sedang melatih prajurit-prajurit istana di padang gurun? Kenapa kau datang kesini dengan kudamu?"

"Ah, maaf, Putri Vivi. Aku merindukanmu. Raja mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu lewat den-den mushi. Sudah 1 bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Putri Vivi."

"Oh, begitu. Aku sendiri juga merindukanmu. Kudamu itu baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Berkat kudaku, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih cepat."

"Hahaha, begitu, ya?"

**I= Ironic**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, saat pertarungan Bajak Laut Shirohige VS Angkatan Laut)

Jika sesuatu bertentangan dari yang diharapkan, itu namanya ironis. Manusia tidak suka ironis. Jika cinta telah mati, itu bukan yang diharapkan orang yang mencintai. Itu sama saja dengan ironis. Ini juga termasuk ironis...

"Sial. Para angkatan laut semakin ganas saja."

"Begitukah?"

Hina dan Smoker diam-diam berbicara.

"Hina, kau harus berhati-hati terhadap bajak laut. Mungkin saja di antara keramaian (Emangnya pasar?) ini, bisa saja ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Kau, kan, bukan pemakan Buah Setan."

"Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hei, Hina."

"Apa?"

"Setelah 1 minggu selesai perang, apakah kau mau, errr, kencan?"

"Kencan di Surga? Huh. Semuanya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, tahu! Semuanya semakin ganas dan bukan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini! Bagaimana kalau kita mati?"

"Hahaha, kau jangan seperti itu. Tapi besar juga kemungkinan kita akan mati."

"HENTIKAN PERANG INI!"

"Eh?"

"JANGAN LANJUTKAN PERANG INI! KITA, KAN, SUDAH MENCAPAI TUJUAN! KENAPA KALIAN TETAP BERTARUNG? BAJAK LAUT ITU SUDAH TIDAK MAU BERTARUNG LAGI! BANYAK KORBAN BERJATUHAN! HENTIKAN ATAU KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI!" Coby memohon sambil menangis.

"Membuang waktu saja. Lebih baik kau mati daripada menjadi penghalang Angkatan Laut!" Akainu segera menghajar Coby.

Shanks datang tepat pada waktunya dan menyelamatkan Coby dengan pedangnya.

"Kita tidak mati..."

"Ironis sekali. Tidak sesuai dengan yang kita pikirkan, ya!"

"Begitulah, Hina! Ternyata sebagian orang masih bisa hidup. Aku agak kesal karena kita tidak kencan yang lebih bagus dari pada dunia."

Tuh, kan! Ada yang benci ironis!

**J= Jail**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, Pula Shabaody)

Penjara. Semua manusia membenci penjara. Jika ada penjara, manusia tidak bisa di statuskan 'bebas'. Tapi itu sudah takdir. Ada orang yang memang ditakdirkan di penjara. Bisa jadi penjara itu menghalang seseorang untuk bertemu cintanya.

"..."

"Hei! Kau akan keluar besok, tetapi kau keluar untuk dijual, mengerti?"

"..."

'Apa Shakky baik-baik saja, ya?' Rayleigh berbatin. Ia memasang muka khawatir yang sagat mendalam.

**K= Kiss**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, di Desa Syrup)

Ciuman akan terjadi saat ada orang yang menyayangi seseorang ingin memberi ciuman kepaa orang itu. Dipernikahan, sudah seharusnya kedua mempelai berciuman. Itu memang tradisi (?). Ya, mungkin mirip seperti ini...

"Hahaha! Ceritamu lucu, Usopp!"

"Benarkah, Kaya? Syukurlah! Ehm, bolehkah kita _farewell kiss_?"

"Boleh, kok."

_Farewell kiss_ adalah 'Ciuman Perpisahan' karanganku.

**L= Love**

(Setelah 2 tahun, AU. Posisinya di sekolah. Cukup berhubungan dengan '**Bride**')

Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dihapus. Cinta juga menentukan masa depan kita. Cinta adalah kunci menuju suatu pernikahan. Cinta bisa mengubah hidup kita. Semua orang patut mencintai dan dicintai. Tetapi berhati-hatilah terhadap cinta palsu. Cinta palsu bisa saja digunakan untuk membalas dendam atau ingin memiliki harta orang itu. Cinta itu harus dinyatakan segera sebelum terlambat. Contohnya ini...

"Aku cinta padamu!" Siswi-siswi menyatakan cintanya di waktu yang sama, tetapi tidak di tampat yang sama. Kaya, Hancock, Vivi, Nami, Tashigi, Robin, dan Moda menyatakan cintanya.

"..." Para lelaki terkejut dan terdiam kecuali...

"Maksudnya?" Luffy bertanya.

**M= Mellorine**

(Setelah 2 tahun, di dek rumput kapal)

Mellorine itu sudah adat kebiasaan (?) Sanji. Dia pasti bilang begitu ketika menemukan perempuan cantik. Tetapi, dia dapat menemukan permpuan tercantik yang menurutnya lebih cantik daripada Hancock.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! INI CEMILAN KALIAN!"

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun."

"MELLORINE!" Sanji pun mimisan sampai jatuh ke laut.

**N= Near Me, Please!**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, di Drum Island)

Orang yang mencintai ingin mendekati orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang mencintai dan dicintai akan selalu bersama jika mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Itu juga demi keselamatan cintanya itu.

"Tangkap rusa itu! Dia bisa jadi makanan kita!"

"HIYAAAAAAAA! Cepat lari, Shika! Lebih cepat!"

Chopper dan Shika akhirnya bisa ke tempat yang aman.

"Lain kali kau tetap dekat denganku, ya!"

Shika hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**O= Old**

(Setelah 2 tahun dan setelah Kelompok Mugiwara pergi ke Fishman Island, Pulau Sabaody)

Tua. Seseorang pasti akan mencintai istrinya hingga tua. Mereka selalu bersama sampai akhir hayat mereka. Tetapi, pasangan 'ini' sama sekali bukan suami istri. Tetapi mereka sama-sama bajak laut.

"Hei, Shakky."

"Ada apa, Ray-san?"

"Apakah menurutmu aku masih dicintai perempuan?"

"Iya, walau kau sudah tua. Tapi ada perempuan yang mencintaimu. Misalnya aku."

"Hei, jangan menggodaku!"

**P= Prince and Princess**

(Setelah 2 tahun, di Kerajaan Arabasta)

Seorang Putri pasti akan memiliki Pangerannya yang ia cintai. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Seorang Pangeran akan memiliki Putrinya yang ia cinta. Hal itu akan terjadi jika keduanya saling mencintai. Jika tidak, orang yang mencintai tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi untuk masalah ini beda...

"Kohza. Aku mau bertanya. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Hei, jawab, dong!"

"Putri, kau tahu aku sulit mengatakannya."

"Jadi jawabannya iya?"

"Jangan manja, Putri Vivi."

"Jangan bersikap sok dingin begitu, dong! Beritahu saja!"

"I-Iya..."

"Pipimu merah banget! Jangan deg-degan! Bilang 'iya' aja susah. Kau ini!"

**Q= Quiet**

(Setelah 2 tahun, di dek rumput kapal)

Jika seseorang bersikap dingin, sebenarnya cukup susah untuk dicintai. Orang yang dingin sebenarnya juga pendiam. Tapi, mungkin orang pendiam dan dingin bisa dicintai orang yang menyukai tipe itu.

"Robin, kenapa kau ini suka diam?"

"Tidak boleh, ya, Zoro?"

"Cih! Hanya tanya saja, kok!"

"Fufufu, jawabannya adalah karena masa laluku buruk. Itu agak membuatku tidak akrab dengan orang lain. Tetapi, setelah aku bertemu dengan kalian, aku tetap dingin. Itu sebelum peristiwa di Ennies Lobby. Setelah peristiwa itu, aku tidak terlalu bisa disebut 'orang dingin', kan?"

"Iya juga, sih."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Zoro?"

"K-K-Karena..."

"Kau suka tipe cewek dingin, ya? Kau ingin tahu alasannya karena kau memang ingin menghiburnya, ya?"

"I-I-Iya..."

"Fufufu, kau jujur juga dihadapanku."

"JANGAN BIARKAN AKU DISAMAKAN SEPERTI 'PINOKIO' ITU KALAU AKU BERBOHONG!"

**R= Ruler**

Cinta itu tidak perlu diukur. Cinta itu akan muncul sendirinya tanpa kau minta. Tidak ada gunanya kita mengukur cinta seseorang kepada kita. Karena cinta itu akan muncul sendiri.

"Nami-san, ini makanannya."

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun."

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk membuat peta, ya!"

"Begitulah, Sanji-kun. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kita bisa mengukur cinta dengan penggaris?"

"Nami-san, sebenarnya cinta itu tidak perlu diukur. Kamu hanya menunggu cinta itu muncul. Lagipula, cinta itu tidak diukur."

"Oh, begitu. Ternyata dugaanku salah, ya!"

**S= Spectacles**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, di Shabaody. Sebelum Rayleigh bertemu dengan Gol D. Roger)

Kacamata itu untuk orang yang tua maupun orang yang memiliki mata rusak. Sangat romantis jika sang idaman memberikan kacamata kepada kau yang memiliki mata yang rusak. Itu bisa jadi kenang-kenangan kalau sang idaman mati. Tapi yang ini tidak mati.

"Terima kasih atas tempat inapnya. Aku mau mencuri kapal dulu untuk tinggal disana, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Oh? Cepat sekali kau pergi! Ini."

"Kacamata?"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan saja. Bisa saja kita bertemu lagi saat kau sudah tua, Ray-san. Aku takut kau belum menemukan kacamata."

"Hahaha, kekhawatiranmu terlalu besar, Shakky. Tapi kuterima pemberianmu."

**T= The Date**

(Sebenarnya aku mau tempatkan '**Date**' di '**D**'. Tetapi karena aku tidak mempunyai ide untuk membuat pasangan yang bercerita tentang apa, terpaksa aku tetapkan niatku yang sebelumnya. Sebelum 2 tahun, di Louge Town. Berhubungan 100 % dengan '**Ironic**')

Janji kencan itu harus ditepati. Meski kau sibuk, tetapi kau harus datang juga. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Jika kau tidak datang walau ada kesempatan, berarti kau tidak mencintainya.

"Kok, dia lama banget datangnya? Sudah 30 menit, tahu, nggak?"

"Hei, Hina!"

"Eh, Smoker!"

"Aku datang juga. Hosh-hosh-hosh. Habisnya tadi aku dikasih tugas oleh Laksmana Garp. Aku jadi terlambat."

"Dasar. KAU ITU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!" Hina menendang pergelangan kaki Smoker.

"Auw! Iya, iya! Maaf membuatku khawatir! Aku mementingkan kencan, sih..."

**U= Unlimited Love**

(Setelah 2 tahun, di Pulau Perempuan, setelah Kelompok Mugiwara pergi ke Fishman Island)

Cinta tak terbatas itu memang ada. Cinta tak terbatas hanya pada orang yang 'sepenuhnya' mengenal sifat idamannya. Ketahuilah sifat calon idamanmu jika ingin mencintainya secara tak terbatas.

"Apakah kau mencintai Mugiwara selamanya? Dia bisa menghabiskan jatah makanan kita jika kita memberinya makanan."

"Aku nggak peduli, Nenek Tua Bangka! Aku akan mencintainya selama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya~"

Nenek Nyon hanya _sweatdrop._

**Valentine**

(Setelah 2 tahun, AU, di sekolah)

Di Hari Valentine, biasanya orang-orang memberi cokelat kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Bisa Ayah, Ibu, Nenek, Kakek, sepupu, adik tiri, kakak tiri, saudara, teman, bahkan orang yang sangat kau cintai.

"Ini cokelat untukmu~" Siswi-siswi memberikan cokelat untuk pacarnya maupun temannya.

"Ng? Ini cokelat untuk apa?"

"Luffy~ Hari ini Hari Valentine. Hari Valentine itu hari memberikan cokelat pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi, Luffy~"

"Oh begitu. Makasih! Besok aku buat cokelat untukmu, ya!"

Keesokan harinya...

"Ini! Cokelat untukmu! Biar terlambat sehari, kan, nggak apa-apa!"

"Te-terimakasih, Luffy~"

Saat Hancock memakannya...

"Enaknya~"

Sebenarnya Luffy mencampurnya dengan organ tubuh manusia. Dia memberikan itu karena Hancock suka bertarung menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia pun mencampuri organ-organ tubuh manusia di cokelat lain karena dia pikir itu dapat membuat kekuatan fisik teman-temannya bertambah kuat. Author sendiri tidak tahu dapat logika atau konsep ini dari mana. Karena Hancock terlalu mencintai Luffy, rasa asli cokelat buatan ASLI Luffy tidak terasa. Malahan terasa sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat enak dan manis. Setelah memberi cokelat kepada Hancock, Luffy memberikannya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Alhasil, teman-temannya masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi karena Rumah Sakitnya sejauh 5 Km dari sekolah dan terjadi kemacetan, akhirnya teman-teman Luffy meninggalkan dunia yang diciptakan Allah dan segera pergi ke Surga.

**W= Wood**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, di Water Seven)

Kayu sebenarnya bukan benda yang terlalu kuat. Bahkan Author tidak yakin kalau kayu bisa dibuat menjadi benteng. Tetapi, apabila kayu itu sangat kuat dan punya kekuatan besar, kayu tersebut tidak akan runtuh. Benteng tersebut harus dibuat dengan kayu yang kuat. Jika kayu itu lemah, perbanyaklah kayunya. Kayu itu bisa menjadi kuat dengan adanya bantuan dari kayu lain.

"Tukang kayu sialan! Jangan menyerang kami, dong!"

"Bos Franky, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Tidak mau! Kalau kita kabur, kita tidak tahu harus kemana!"

"BOS! KAMI DATANG!" Anak buah Franky datang menyelamatkan Franky, Mos, dan Kiwi yang dijebak Galley-la _company_.

"DENGAN BANTUAN SEBANYAK INI, KITA BISA MEMPERTAHANKAN NYAWA KALIAN, BOS!"

"Huehuehue! Jangan begitu, dong! Hiks! Aku tidak menangis!"

**X= X-ray**

(Setelah 2 tahun, AU, Rumah Sakit)

Sebuah x-ray dapat menolong jiwa seseorang. Jika kita tidak tahu apa tulang korban patah atau tidak, kita harus memeriksanya dengan x-ray. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apakah korban mengalami patah tulang atau jumlah tulang yang patah. X-ray juga bisa menolong idamanmu yang terluka.

"Shika! Aku akan menolongmu! Cepat bawa dia ke Ruang X-ray (Dikarang Author)! Kita harus tahu dia patah tulang atau tidak setelah tertabrak bis!"

"Baik, Chopper-senpai!"

Shika segera dibawa ke Ruang X-ray...

"EH, 50 TULANGNYA PATAH!"

"CEPAT BAWA DIA KE RUANG OPERASI!"

'Syukurlah rumah sakit ini memiliki x-ray. Kalau tidak ada, bisa-bisa kita tidak tahu berapa tulang pasien yang patah' Chopper berbicara dalam hati.

**Y= Yes**

Jawaban 'ya' adalah jawaban positif yang disebutkan oleh seseorang. Jawaban 'ya' juga berarti tidak menolak untuk menerima sesuatu. Misalnya, pernyataan cinta kepada seseorang yang dicintai diterima.

"Bos."

"Kenapa, Mos?"

"Kau mencintai seseorang?"

"Mos, sudah kubilang jangan tanya begitu!"

"Kenapa, Kiwi? Kita, kan, hanya bertanya."

"..." Franky terdiam sejenak.

"Ya. Aku mencintai seseorang. Tetapi, orang itu ada 2." Franky tersenyum kepada Mos dan Kiwi.

"Siapa?" Mos bertanya.

"Rahasia!"

**Z= Zone of Love**

(Sebelum 2 tahun, di kampung halaman Moda)

Zona 'Cinta' itu tidak bisa dihinggapi virus maupun kotoran. Zona 'Cinta' tidak bisa dirusaki oleh siapapun. Zona itu akan terus menerus bersih meski virus cobaan dan bakteri kotor ingin merusakinya. Virus dan bakteri itu tidak akan bisa mengotori maupun merusakinya. Itu dikarenakan cinta seseorang kepada idamannya terlalu besar.

"A-APA?" Moda membaca koran berjudul 'Kematian Portgas D. Ace'. Matanya membelalak lebar membaca koran itu. Dia sangat terkejut. Permpuan itu menangis. Ia menangis dengan teriakan kencang. Ia terlalu terkejut membaca Ace mati demi menyelamatkan Luffy. Tetapi ia berusaha membendung tangisannya. Ace itu hanya ingin menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Tidak! Hiks! Aku nggak boleh nangis. Dia itu cuma mau menyelamatkan adiknya. Aku harus nggak nangis. Hiks!" Moda mengelap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis..."

"Eh?" Moda melihat belakangnya. Ia merasa mendengarkan sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara Ace.

"Nggak mungkin. Tadi itu suaranya Ace. Tapi Ace itu..."

"Aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Ace?"

"Tenang saja. Biarkan aku selalu ada dihatimu."

'Nggak salah lagi. Itu suara Ace. Dia masih ada di dunia ini meski dia mati. Ace, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku nggak akan seseorang merusak Zona Cinta kita."

Perlahan Moda tersenyum.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Author: Nggak ada yang lucu, deh. Oh ya, yang <strong>A= Arrive<strong> tentang pangeran-putri itu hanya perumpamaan. Jangan salah paham! Satu lagi. Aku bingung bagian '**I**'. Aku nggak ngerti ironis, sih. Bego banget aku. Penutup!

Sanji: Yes, Little Madame! Do you mind to review, readers?

Author: Terima kasih! ^^

Sanji: Sama-sama!

Author: Ini gaji-gajinya~ Oh ya, readers. Aku mau tahu, bagian mana yang kalian sukai. Aku nggak suka yang manapun. Fic-ku itu sama sekali nggak bagus. Flame fic-ku nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku nggak tahu kenapa suka banget dengar orang merendahkan aku. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah orang yang suka mendengar orang mengejekku. Entah kenapa aku sering CurHat. =="


End file.
